warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:General patton 101/101st ghost regiment
new to this blog thing but its about my 101st cadian'NOTE IF THERE IS A PROBLEM WITH THIS BLOG TO ANYBODY PLEASE TELL ME AND I WILL FIX IT ASAP '~patton CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM WOULD BE ALRIGHT AS WELL ' ' ' ' note:none of of this really happened in 40k not really happened its just out my own game play and knowledge(hope its allowed) and i acknowledge the pictures arnt mine they blong to the artists who did them i am just using them. -information non canon?- 'information and qoutes from the start of my founding of the 101st cadian' "If a cry for help or an invasion or an evacuation is needed the 101st cadian shall heed the call let we shall appear over the planet or objective in force! We shall show the enemy unbreakable strength and unbreakable will power! When the fallen guardsmen look upon the verge of defeat they shall look upon the skies and see the 101sts imperial navy send down its might and with that might comes us, men! We are one of the emperors finest guard armies ever to serve the holy imperium of man we shall do our duty in his name and in the imperium’s!.... We will fight to the last man men! you will die standing because it is what the imperial guard does best we die standing and before you fall men make sure you killed as many heretics as possible, we are the hammer of the emperor and we shall heed this title now go off to battle and let the emperors will fill your hearts with his strength and use it to snatch victory from the enemy!"~governor general patton jarod addressing the 101st cadian as a whole at the fortress base on the staging ground known as galfrex Founded on cadia by governor general Patton Jarod to get this regiment started Patton had to appeal to the high lords of terra about it but theyw were reluctant as such a force in so much time would belittle the war effort and the adeptus administrum and the adeptis mechanicus are already strung out almost at breaking point. But he appealed to do the recruiting himself and pick his staff personally and will be happy with minimum resource and equipment and ships and vehicles delivered to the 101st. While it is feared chaos could consume the 101st in a tide of betrayal and heresy, each company attends a chapel that preaches the imperial creed and the emperor’s word and is supervised by commissars seeking out the heresy from within the 101st. there are 20 kasrkin body guards for the overall commander of the 101st they act as assassins as well they are sent all around to every battle front to every planet to every barrack that any soldier from the 101st they keep an eye out for heresy within the ranks of the 101st. while it is unorthodox but the governor general is confident that heresy within the 101st will be crushed this way. The regiment has its own world to launch its military operations from its called galfrex the 101st keeps most its troops and equipment there and recruits and equipment from cadia are shipped in. companies can form together to form a regiment and can be given a name for example if -2nd and 3rd company they join together they would be 101st cadian 1st regiment or depending on what name an organization is given-. "I needed a regiment to fight in all battles and have the skill of every guardsmen regiment in existence" ~governor general Patton Jarod “'After 2years of planning and 15 years of training this dream was accomplished and the 101st cadian was born' “~governor general Patton Jarod "We gave them instructors from everywhere but i still wish we had the space marines to oversee this training “~governor general Patton Jarod "the training was harsh and cruel and we learnt everything there was to know that the service could throw at us and some lads say they drilled it into us until there was a hole in your head as big as a lasguns barrel “~cpl lance 5th squad 10th company in training training the 101sts army(to be completed) "it was on the outskirts of cadia forest grid 2 alpha bravo the training was hard and the challenges we faced were immense at this scenario, we were given about 70 pounds of gear because they expect us to lose most of it during training '''“~private Jenkins , 3rd squad 6th company '''The training at hand: the training implemented was the toughest of all guardsmen armies the training included advanced trekking along the fringe of the mountains near the fortifications facing the cadian gate, they had 70 pounds of gear and 5 days to scale the mountain an then walk to the half-way point between cadias cities and militarized zones which maybe included 30,000kms of walking. There was a concrete steel emplaced fence along the way to the end of the walking/pack March guardsmen and kasrkins candidates alike had to scale a 20ft wall with a gentle slope and get down the other side "I got pass half way of this training and i got to a sign telling us about the wall i walked on and i got to it and i looked at the wall obstacle and my mouth just gawped at it. 20ft steel and concrete and nothing to grab on, i don’t understand how were supposed to get over the damn thing" 'L.Cpl. Jane Philips 12squad 5th company the imperial guard recruits had to use whatever they had to get over it and nothing artificial could be called in to scale it. Some formed a human chain ladder but it later fell as the weight of 100pound soldiers grip the men and women trying to form a human chain ladder. some used vines to throw over and climb up while others senselessly tried to just climb up but the rope way was more successful and they crossed over it within 4 hours of reaching it ('the 101sts records show it took 2-4hrs for a simple imperial citizen now recruited into the 101st and turned into a guardsmen to figure a way up the wall) '''this was the first part of their training as the men and women of the 101st need to be strong. the training instructors were from everywhere around the segmentum solar the men an women had to learn everything there was to know and every skill was refined to near perfect There was many different instructors for the men and women of the new 101st there skills refined into every known guardsmen trait those that had specialised skills an out performed others were put into specific companies. the numbers and strentgh of the 101st After the new guards training we turned out over 500,000 imperial guardsmen and 250,000kasrkins and 10 snipers 1 vindicare assassin, '''120 general staff 2nd to only governor general Patton himself, 200 orgyns 25 commissars 4 priests 5 pskers (not counting vehicles and other equipment) we sent half of each and sent them to other regiments to give them a much needed hand and the rest formed the dreamed up 101st cadian. There was also a penal legion with some veteran guardsmen to serve as the conquered planets PDF The army today: while current figures are hard it is estimated at 40million guardsmen (including the kasrkins orgyns etc.) and 3 million vehicles of the types said in the supply category and 2000 Valkyries and 4000 assault aircraft of every type 5 emperor class battle ships 40 cruisers 10 grand cruisers 50 destroyers , 20 light cruisers 500 transports. And the reserve fleet is half every number of ships in the main fleet and a detachment of 200 tech priests and 5000 thunder bolts 2000 maruader bombers. Over half the 101st today serves on the front line the supplies and equipment of almost type quantities allocated for the 101st As soon as the 101st was formed we looked into the navy and we got every terran year, 2destroyers, 1 cruiser, a battleship (emperor class) 30 transports, 200 fighters and bombers. It was time to allocate resources and more equipment to the 101st. so they had the adeptis administrum and adeptis mechanicus, they start rounding off supplies in little quantities. till we had enough to support the army, we had about maybe every few months 20,000 lasguns ,200 chimeras , 50 leman Russ tanks , 6 bane blades , 100 sentinels ,2 hell hounds , 25 Valkyries , 1 destroyer tank hunter 10 vendettas 2 hydras , 50 basilisks with 2000 shells and 100 earth shakers, 200 so called "hell guns" for the kasrkins at a time also 2000 lasguns along with 500,000 rounds of ammunition (counting the power pack for the lasguns and hell guns), 157,000 canteens, cups, ammo belts or (webbing) ,2000 full sets of carapace armor and flak armor for guardsmen and kasrkins and 1million standard dcpu clothing including everything ,200lascannons. All this every terran year from the adeptis ministrum and the adeptis mechanicus the 101sts uniform patton (to be completed) an spell checked the typical uniform for the 101st is green and brown camo pattons on the uniform since jungle warfare is one of the speacialties taught 'current active an unactive companys and formations(to be completed) an spell checked' 101st army formations:'there are 40million soldiers counting everyone in the 101st each army has 5 million guardsmen an kasrkins each ahs a more specific role than the other but either though that they all been trained in every skill each intrsuctor could teach over 15 years some stood out an were put in to some specific units an armies , numbers an equipment for each are hard to estimate due to how big teh 101st is but it is shown by estimates Estimation of strength and equipment per army and regiment and company: 'the battle of lorn v (un mentioned battles, skirmishes in the out skirts of the main lorn v campighn) -to be completed- ' ' qoutes from lorn v on the 101st cadian " we fought there under general stern in the conflict for the imperator class titan, then the main force/the army we were trained from the 101st cadian arrived to skirmish pockets of heretics and xeno resistance the outside cities and jungle walls"~ SSgt tiberium 1st squad 3rd company of the 412th cadian ' "We fought in the place they call" into the breach " and against enemy odds with support from the space marines and heavy leman Russ fire an armor support and by the emperors will a bane blade to blast them into dust an also 1 basilisk and a company of kasrkins and a platoon of guardsmen supported by static defenses we should’ve brang the entire army but the 412th cadian was sufficient. And not only is that fighting along with the ultramarines an great honor for us “'Cpl john Hanoi 2nd squad 9th company of the 101st cadian This battle was the first the 101st cadian assisted in so its significant The line fell and we fell back only to have the ultramarines reinforce us and push the heretical scum back when we were holding regimental command center, the space marines took casualties in the assault and then the basilisks earth shaker hit the enemy’s hard point and the enemy feel back. We pushed forward with our hearts in his name and our strength drawn from the commissars keeping the men inline. The line of the 101sts completely elite kasrkins company an armored fist against waves chaos space marines and heavy predator armor and assault troops attacking in waves of heretical screams and charges. They broke through the defensive circle we provided and sent us to withdraw in a full fledge retreat the commissar had been killed so we had nobody to stop the retreat the next inline commander he told the tanks to retreat ,we watched our tanks retreat and we stood our ground and then we fell back with survivors to compensate for another assault on the desecrated strong hold. the 100 strong basilisk battery fire as many rounds into the defenders as five minutes would allow and the tanks were repaired and fresh armor arrived supported by more kasrkins and while this was happening the space marines pounded the enemy with at least 5-6 whirlwinds they were a little in accurate but we had the fire mission set. The barrage from the basilisk stopped and the tanks moved forward this time slower in formation and with the baneblade up front firing 11 barrels red hot and its demolisher cannon blasting away the defenders under its might. As all seemed to be going well, suddenly the chaos soldiers had uprised and screamed a furious scream sending some men back but the commissar killed the cowards without a word said a breath breathed then chaos predators attacked in force destroying half the armor and possessed marines attacked full force in what became a bloody hand to hand combat. The priests and commissars kept the men inline making sure cowards were executed to give the soldiers a boost in morale and in speed of fighting. With the priest special ability to keep a man invincible for a few minutes at a time this was valuable as the enemy lost men and we lost only small amounts of soldiers. As the battle went on the space marines attacked full force! from left to right to the rear space marines charged in the meat grinder hurling the enemy back in a fist full of the emperors fire power screaming his name, behind the space marine assault the 3rd wave of tanks an kasrkins were being prepared to reinforce what’s left of the assault force and what should ensure victory for the imperium!... After grueling hand to hand combat the space marines broke through and behind the brake through lay hundreds of kasrkin and guardsmen and assorted tanks. The 3rd wave pushes forward slowly giving covering fire to the marines and then something happened something every soldier from 5th and 9th company dare not talk about. To this day the survivors still hesitate to tell the tale of what happened when the battle was in the imperium’s favor. "what we saw haunted us even after the campaign on lorn v ,is still lie awake on my cot ,groping my lasguns and eyes weary of my surroundings is still am paranoid about the untold horror on lorn v" '''Sgt rennet Taylor 1st kasrkins squad 9th company The recount of the battle was hazy from there but imperial records show the titan on lorn v was used to combat the threat but the soldiers of 5th and 9th company were sworn to secrecy the official story reports that the horror was a daemon prince but only the guardsmen know the truth the end of the battle resulted in orbital bombardment of the place "into the breach" then the titan supported by kasrkins and guardsmen checked to make sure there was nothing left. Nobody knows what happened after that, the 5th and 9th company’s only said victory was achieved with the space marines and the titan. The priests and commissars kept the men inline after the battle and tried to calm them as well s execute those who did not obey '''spell checked at this point 'official report from the inquisition' Subject: the battle of lorn v and the horror Report from inquisitor bran stugfer: ''following my travels to oversee the titan i looked upon the new 101st it had sent 2 companies to lorn v and assisted with the ultramarines 2nd company in destroying the remaining heretics.'' Following the brink of victory the un explained happened the guards 2 companies were sworn to secrecy and the adeptis Astarte’s chapter master calgar made sure they never spoke a word. I would have done this but the marines respond to their chapter not the inquisition. T he incident: 'while it is true the necrons have awakened that was not the not case here a truer horror was uncovered here which resulted in myself ordering a fast orbital bombardment on the baron battle field and the holy titan and a detachment of guardsmen and kasrkins to sweep the battlefield now a black ash field on lorn v. I must say what it is which might lead to further investigation but it is worth it to keep the imperium together. The horror was the chaos god nurgles plague zombies, the chaos marines fell under bolter a lasguns fire then the chaos sorcerer alkane summoned them and they swarmed over the dead bringing the corpses back to life and trying to attack and eat the imperial guard and the space marines. when i arrived i was told of the heavy hand to hand combat that took place and how that even though they are dead they will rise again and the plague had already been preparing to go airborne, we shot the infected wounded cleansed any and all blood on the soldiers that were alive and unharmed we decontaminated them before we called in thunder hawks and Valkyries in. '''Cleansing the fiflth :'the battle barge litany of fury came over head and bombarded the battle field burning the plague zombie corpses and killing the infection before it had even tried to escape into the cities on lorn v. I suggest we continue regular tests on the people on lorn v as to keep the plague in check as i have reason to believe it is still thriving under the ash. '''End final report ''' notable battles for the 101st cadian (including the navy) -under work-' '''the battle for arcmindia : '''occupied by the 101st cadain PDF and guarded by a detachment of the 101sts cadian fleet called' DFS short for (defending ship force)' comprising of 2 grand cruisers 1 cruiser 2 destroyers and 3 escorts for the first strike and an ironclad for the flagship. lead by lord admiral James rennet Nimitz, the fleet held position over '''arcmindia' the fleet was in an triangle formation withe cruisers and destroyers at the front followed by the grand cruiser and an ironclad battleship as they held position, the chaos fleet with space hulks of once loyal space marine ships and a plague ship moved into position 250,000km from the defending fleet. the chaos fleet moved in and the DFS turned their ships broadside to give the full armaments a chance to firebut due to the poor range the DFS ships have with their long range weapons they could not fire there lance batteries until the chaos ships moved in. "The chaos plague ship was the toughest ship in their fleet and it looked scarier than any plague zombie" 'voidsmen jack Olson 3rd lance battery of the grand cruiser independent justice The chaos a ship charged in and fired a salvo of torpedoes at the destroyers and escorts the torpedoes hit and damaged all of the escorts and bruised the destroyers. The chaos ships closed and fired on the DFS the void shields hold and the DFS of the 101st cadian fire back in angry fury against the chaos ships, the plague ship that was the main target took all the fire and came out without minor damage. The battleship heretics demise fire its macro cannons and lance batteries in full fury it knocks out the space hulks sending them back into the warp once again the rest of the choas ships charged in trying to ram the DFS lighter ships but were cut down in the attempt and then 30 more ships came out of the warp a descrated emporer class battleship and 10 cruisers 10 destroyers 10 choas space marine battle barges 30 of the imperiums ships descrated and turned to work for choas. the battleship heretics demise decided to go full ahead into the reinforcements in an attempt to save the remaining ships but it got a firing solution the battle barges fired evereything at it and destroyed the ironclad battleship the remaining support ships and the grand cruiser tightened up formation and started to attack the enemy in hit and run tactics but in a confsion of orders the remaining destroyers broek formation and the enemy lance batteries destroyed them. all that was left of the DFS was 2 destroyers a grand cruiser and 2 escorts 5 ships against 35 more powerful ships and the captain actually got out of his seat and pulled out his sword and yelled "men! i want that plague ship!" the ships charged in with no regard for there own lives and fired torpedoes and lances and macro cannons at the plague flagship, after salvo after salvo the plague ship blew up but it was to late for the fleet the choas ships had surround them and fired everything in a hail of blind choas fury an vengence. the DFS was destroyed in courage but poor tactics the PDF had only a penal legoin an few leaders to keep the men inline but after the space battle, the choas marines came down in a hail of descrated drop pods the PDF fought an inflcited few casualties an there was no support all the tanks n heavy equipment had yet to arrive but in the end the PDF succumbed to choas and the world of arcmindia is now a chaos cult world. 'return to taros(to be completed an spell checked) note-donot add pictures until after spell checked "Where the 4621st imperial guard army failed at the hands of tau the 101st cadian shall redeem this horrible loss to the imperium, taros is an imperial world and it shall be once again in the emperor’s name! '“Governor General Patton overall commander of the 101st cadian '''the road to the invasion: A'fter the 1st invasion of taros the 4621st army was disbanded an its survivors send to different guard armies and the avenging sons space marines to wallow in disgust as they were forced to retreat from taros. the 101st cadian overall commander governor general Patton only first heard of this one tarren year after it had been declared 15 years since the failed invasion and reading the losses an hearing the tails of the survivors who joined the 101st he sought to redeem this world by smashing its traitor defenders and heretical tau from the planet, the plans for the 2nd more powerful invasion of taros had begun and the operation had been deemed '''operation cork and screw the cork being the navy part and the screw the ground part. Logistics and planning: the invasion of taros had to be planned better and more efficiently than the previous otherwise there would be problems that the tau would exploit with their aircraft again. The first was numbers so out of 40million guardsmen''' (counting everybody of every type) '''5million were drawn up as the rest were in reserve an on active duty elsewhere. there would be 100 regiments. each '''comprised of 150,000 men per regiment an in some cases there would be more or less in each regiment '''200 basilisk artillery, 3000 chimeras ,2000 water trucks, 3000 supply trucks and assorted vehicles to carry ammunition an supplies. also the estimated stentgh of the vehicles of 101st was 12,000-19,000 vehicles an tanks and since there are different armies of the 101st this army was named 101st cadian 1st desert assault raiders ,they comprised of mainly tallern trained soldeirs but other veteran men an women were included an '''the avenging sons '''space marines who will commit to this operation to seek revenge for the last invasion and captain armaros and 2nd company an the 6th company raptors would be the company to help in this invasion. The regiments would be supported by companies of tanks, 300 tanks '''of every type per company as support there would usually be more '''leman Russ tanks than any other tank in the field though due to heavy and more powerful variants were becoming scarce and were needed against bigger foes. There would be 2 drop regiments out of the hundred giving a strength of 500,000 elysian '''trained drop troops they would have '''40 Valkyries '''and '''20 vendettas as a support aircraft and 100 thunderbolts 34 marauder bombers, '''all this is the air support and air operations for the taros invasion. To instigate this invasion however it had to go through the Departmento Munitorum and the Adeptus Munitorum and the adeptus mechanicus as well to supply much needed supply and material to the 101st. To get 20million men and thousands of vehicles into the invasion the 3rd fleet was ordered to make way to the 101sts fortress staging area base called '''galfrex there they would pick up as much as the 101sts invasion force as they could allow the fleet was comprised of 1 battleship 10 cruisers 9 destroyers 200 transports 2 grand cruisers a dauntless class destroyer and 100 water tanker ships with 25 escorts, this fleet has been called the 101st cadian 3rd fleet and all these ships are the grand total for the invasion but not counting the fleet tasked to protect the convoy route , this fleet will be the vanguard of the invasion and they will also be supplying the aircraft for to dominate the air. intelligence for pre-invasion: as they did before they needed maps of taros and up to date intel on the enemy strength and the terrain details of what it is to this day, small satellites orbited the planet evading tau ship to ship patrols, the old maps were used to get the new maps up to date , but as they intel was gathered a shocking discovery was made, the missile silos that were destroyed in the first invasion, had been repaired an replaced an more fortified an much bigger explosive load by the tau defenders and that was something that had to be a priority Take out the missiles an anti-ship silos or risk another failure like the 4621st army 17th tallern regiment Other intel indicate that the tau still had little to nothing fortifications other than AA positions an some fortified water facilities, but they still favored there hunter cadres. Plans were drawn up for the entire 2nd company space marines supported by 2 brave destroyer captains who volunteered their own ships an crew to bombard the silos at close range in a hope to minimize marine casualties and the void shields should they hold against hydra batteries that the traitors use for AA cover and the destroyers bow lances could force the defenders from their fortress giving captain armoras and his 2nd company a chance to give the silos another work over and it will give the invasion minimal losses and a chance to succeed. "This plan was bold a daring but it must be done either with the space marines or an army of my own men “~governor general Patton dictating to the officers of the 101st The supplies and logistics were worked out and there were still things to workout but taros needed to be retaken so governor general Patton said''' “despite the efforts we still need to work out we are more prepared and have full strength for this invasion so simply we will go and workout anything later" an now it was time to start the invasion the, troops and vehicles and equipment boarded the transports in an orderly fashion about half of the 101st cadian 1st desert assault raiders will be invading after the silos are taken out and the other half will be brang up after the LZ is secured an a base is set up. And so with half of the army loaded the order was given an in the imperium’s history it shall be known these famous words that started the invasion of taros. "'All units this is command all ships get underway for taros immediately we will win this day for the imperium! And the immortal emperor!"~'command center on the battle ship dooms dagger general Patton speaking ''' spell checked up to here The fleet got underway and moving through the warp as they came out of the warp a few hours later no tau ships held orbit over taros which riased questions about the operation as the fleet held orbit at a distance away from the planet as to not give the missiles something to fire at the 3 escort destroyers started a patrol around the sector as they waited for captain armoras of the avenging sons space marine chapter accompanied by 2nd comapny and 6th company raptors ,'''all was quiet an then the batttle barge came out of the warp and the ship full powered to the safe distance on taros in prepaeration to attack the silos. The battle barge held orbit over the planet the 2nd company space amrines and 6th comapny raptors of the avenging sons all stood in the hanger bay all lined up awaiting there orders from '''captain armoras. the the order was given and the battle barge launched its full squadron on thunderhawks to the designated landing zone and encountered no enemy barracudas or mantas the silos were well defended 4 lascannon emplacements with a feild of fire 100 drone sentry turrets and 200 fire warriors surrounded the silo's. After the thunderhawks left the battle barge the 2 destroyers got in close on the planet and started firing on the ground to soften up the positions, the detsroyers lit up the ground in a hail of blind fury the enemy positions were in shambles but one of the silos opened and fired hitting on destroyer sending in off into the desert 250,000 kilometres away but the last destroyers continued firing lance after lance into the fortifications then 5 minutes later the ship was ordered into orbit the loss of another ship was unacceptable by the commisars standards and patton did not want to risk the commisar taking over his command. Category:Blog posts